ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return (Kai)
Plot Kai Tennyson's eyes flutter open. It is still winter, and he immediately sneezes. (Kai, to himself): I can't wait to meet Dad today. He's bringing a gift for me. Isabelle walks into the room, eyeing her son very closely. He is holding a piece of paper with numbers on it. They seem like coordinates. (Isabelle): Are you sure that it's from Ben? I mean - what could he give you? The Omnitrix doesn't work anymore... (Kai): Mum - I'm sure that Dad will give me something amazing. (Isabelle): Ok then. Tell him that I love him still. (Kai, raising his eyebrows): OK. Kai exits the room and then the house, walking to the nearest taxi hire station. He registers with the staff, and on'' cue a Galvanic Mechamorph-ized hoverbike (motorbike which hovers) appears in front. Kai tells the bike the coordinates that he was given, and they depart. ---- The hoverbike drops Kai off at some sort of campsite. It is littered with destruction. A battle has recently occured here.Surrounded by fire is a block of black and green technology. Kai seems drawn to this, and is immediately taken down by a tall, slender, robotic alien. (Alien, breathing rapidly): What are you doing here - you fool?! Get out! Humans should not be here! Kai tries to point to the technology block and the alien's eyes widen. '' (Kai, weakly): I'm Ben's son.. The alien sprints towards the technology,'' dodging laser blasts from unknown and all directions. He hurls it at Kai, and they both sprint towards the town bordering the ''site. Once in safety, the alien and Kai sit down at a coffee shop. (Kai): What is this? Where is my dad? (Alien): Before I answer, I must tell you who I am. My name is Fole, and I was sent by Ben to recover the Omnitrix and give it to you. Ben can't be here because guarding that campsite were many aliens who would kill to have what is in your hands now. (Kai): And so he put your life on the line? (Fole): That is not the matter as of now. We need to find out if you are able to use this device. Push the button in the centre of the block and we'll see. Kai does so, and the block shrinks into a handheld size. It projects a hologram of Ben. (Hologram Ben): Hello, my son. If you recieve this message, happy birthday in advance... Don't open the block until you turn 16. Don't put Isabelle in danger. Tell her I love her. If you open the block before you're 16, all the monsters and aliens who I have spent months locking up will have a new drive to escape, wreak havoc, and kill for the Omnitrix. The hologram fades. (Fole): Hey - I'll know if you use it.. Literally every alien in the universe will be aware, and hungry from the thrill of the Omnitrix. They haven't experienced it for 30 years. So don't. (Kai): I won't... Fole orders a hoverbike and Kai leaves for home. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Kai makes his first appearance. *Fole makes his first appearance. *Kai recieves the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Kai (ISM)